


False Accusations

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, weasleytwins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, georgexreader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 10





	False Accusations

"They say time heals all wounds, but that presumes the source of the grief is finite."  
\- Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince

2\. False Accusations

A young girl sat on her father's shoulders as they walked around Diagon Alley. The young girl's hair turned into a purplish pink color as her mood went from bored to excited as she saw the front window of Magical Menagerie. She bounced on her father's shoulders as she saw a cute little cat the size of her hand in a cage in the front window. The cat had beautiful black markings all over her gray fur with a cute little pink nose. A beautiful perfect kneazle.

"Daddy! Wook at the kitty." She beamed with a smile on her face. He walked to the entrance of the store and opened the door. He walked over to the cage and called over the lady with the long black cloak and creepy glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"How much of this little thing here?" The father asked.

"20 galleons, the runt of the litter. She's a sweetheart though and very cuddly." She spoke in a low tone. 

The little girl practically exploded in happiness. "Daddy, pwease?" She asked. 

He laughed quietly. "Yes, little one! Hush, hush." He spoke, pleased with her reaction.

The man nodded and handed the witch the money and picked up the tiny kitten, handing it to the girl after placing her on his hip.

"Hold onto her tight, Effie." She nodded and kissed the little things head. It meowed and then started purring at the small girl's touch. She giggled and pet its tiny head with her hand. "What does it eat?" Her father asked.

"Marshmallows, rather strange animal if you ask me. I tried giving it regular kneazle food, but it wouldn't touch a crumb." She looked puzzled. "No actual classification, but looks to be a kneazle, but the markings are different." The girl giggled as it licked her nose.

They walked out of the store and continued down Diagon Alley. A couple of moments later, they saw a younger Remus, in his early twenties, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets looking around calmly. His eyes landed on them and walked toward them with a bright smile on his face. He looked down at Euphemia with a wide smile.

"Uncle Moony!" She spoke excitedly, bouncing in her father's arms.

"How are my two favorite people doing today?" He asked, in a cheery mood, hugging them both.

"Fantastic. Effie just got a lil' kneazle only a few minutes ago. What are you naming her, Effie?" Sirius asked.

"Ceti, it's a star name. Daddy told me all about them." Euphemia stated proudly. Remus chuckled at the name.

"That's a great name, Effie." She smiled, holding the pup close to her chest as it licked her. Sirius kissed her on the forehead and she laughed.

All of a sudden the street went into chaos. There were strange men in cloaks rushing towards the happy and pleasant three. It looked like they were going to go around the family, but they stopped right in front of them. A man with an angry face walked right up to Sirius and Euphemia. Sirius handed his daughter over to Remus and he held her close to him.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the murders of Lily and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. You will be sent to Azka-" Sirius grew furious and backed up.

He growled. "I would never do such a thing. They were my best friends!" He shouted. Euphemia cowered into Remus' chest in fear. Not of her father, but of the scary men surrounding them. "They were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Not me. I would never dare." He was growing angrier and angrier by the moment. Remus had a horrified look on his face from finding out three of his best friends were dead.

They pulled Sirius' hands into a pair of shackles. "You will be sent to Azkaban Prison until trial and then your sentence will be determined." The other man said, finishing his sentence from before.

"Daddy," Euphemia reached for him.

"It's okay, little one. I'll be back." He said, looking at his daughter with sad eyes.

"No, Daddy! Stay." She struggled to get out of Remus' arms, but he held her tight to his chest.

"It's okay, sweetie." He was being dragged away. "Remus! Take care of her, please!" Euphemia screamed and cried, just wanting her father to come back.

"Effie." She felt herself being shaken. "Effie, wake up."

A tired Euphemia opened her teary eyes to see Hermione standing above her. She pulled her up until she was in a sitting position. She was still crying. "Effie, what happened?" The bushy-haired girl asked in a gentle voice.

Euphemia looked away shyly, she realized she had forgotten to cast her silencing charm. She cast it almost every night so that she wouldn't wake the other girls in the dormitory, but it must have slipped her mind in the excitement of the first day back.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you," She spoke softly and tried to pull away from Hermione. She had become good friends with the girl after sharing the dormitory with her over the past two years, but she still felt embarrassed when she showed signs of being vulnerable or anything but the brave Gryffindor.

Hermione rubbed Euphemia's arm trying to comfort her. "Don't be, everyone has night terrors occasionally." She soothed softly. Her cries soon turned into soft sniffles. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione urged.

"I don't want to bother you with it, whatever I say isn't going to matter," she said bitterly.

"Is it about your father?" Hermione asked. Euphemia nodded.

"My dream was about the day that my father was arrested. I was only two at the time and we were celebrating my birthday. It was a really wonderful day and then a bunch of Aurors came storming down the street. They said that he had murdered three of his best friends. He was so furious about being accused of something so horrible. I remember that moment like it was yesterday," Euphemia rushed out. 

Hermione felt very sympathetic towards the girl. She wanted to believe her when she said her father wasn't guilty, but reading the Daily Prophet and the damning words, made it seem like he was the only one who could have killed them. However, how would the Dark Lord have disappeared into thin air? All of a sudden there had been no killings and the war was over, all because of a little boy protected by a mother's love. Sirius hadn't been the one to kill his best friends, Lord Voldemort had done the damage. Sirius had just been the one to take the fall because someone spread a rumor. The ministry never fought against it because everyone knew that the Black family was close followers of the Dark Lord.

"He didn't do it, he didn't," she sobbed. She sat next to Euphemia and pulled her against her. She laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and her crying soon slowed to a stop. She felt a little bounce on her foot and looked down to see Ceti sitting at her feet. She leaned down and picked Ceti up in her arms. It had been twelve years since that day and the cat was now just as big as her torso. She placed Ceti on her lap and she nuzzled into her leg. Hermione looked at her with sadness. Euphemia knew she wanted to believe her, but what the press said was conflicting her and she understood that.

She looked her in the eyes. "Are you going to be okay now? Do you want me to stay with you?" Hermione asked gently.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay in a bit." She nodded and hugged Euphemia quickly.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, Effie." She got up and walked back to her bed and laid down. Euphemia picked up Ceti and held her in her arms. She pets the kneazle's soft fur and placed the animal on the bed. Euphemia walked down the stairs and through the common room, before opening the portrait hole door and climbed out. She closed the door behind her quietly and pulled out her wand. The fat lady was snoozing quietly in the portrait hanging on the wall. She walked further down the stairs before speaking.

"Lumos," She spoke softly and her wand lit up the dark hallway, just enough to see in front of her. She walked down the hallway, looking around aimlessly. She wasn't tired anymore, not after that dream, more like memory. Sadness crept into her heart, deep down inside. Her father had been imprisoned in the most horrible place in the wizarding world for something that he didn't do, for twelve bloody years. It angered her and saddened her to the very core.

After walking for about an hour, she realized that she had wandered all the way down to the great hall. It was dark, but the moonlight shone into the large room. She sat down at the front of the great hall with her legs crossed. She heard footsteps come up behind her but didn't look back to see who it was.

"Euphemia?" She heard the person behind her ask. She recognized the voice.

"Yes?"

"Why are you down here at 3 AM?" Remus asked.

"Couldn't sleep," She replied shortly. She saw him come up beside her and sit down on the bench of the Gryffindor table.

"We both know that's a lie, Effie. You sleep like a baby no matter what." He sighed. "Tell me the truth."

She ran her hands through her hair and let a tear or two fall. "Dad," She whimpered softly. "E-everyone thinks he's such a horrible man because of what the ministry has said, but it's not t-true. You know he didn't do it. You were with him the night that it happened." Euphemia cried, her heart splitting into two pieces. Remus pulled her up until she was sitting next to him and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head in a sentimental father motion.

"I know." They sat there until the light started to peek through the large windows of the great hall. Remus Lupin was her ever-so-loving uncle. He also happened to be the Professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. This man had always been by Euphemia's side. He knew Sirius didn't do what everyone thinks he did, but he couldn't prove it because the Ministry won't listen. Sirius was never even given a trial in the first place, so the responsibility of parenthood was shoved onto Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Remus Lupin within a matter of twelve hours. Sirius was just thrown into a cell to rot away for the rest of his life. But now he's out. "You should get back to your house before anyone notices," Euphemia nodded. They stood up and she hugged him one last time before leaving.

She walked back to the common room after walking through the dark halls and up several flights of stairs. "Fortuna Major," she muttered the password and the door to the portrait hole swung open. She walked inside and into the nearly empty common room. She walked in to see Parvati and Hermione sitting on a couch in the common room. Almost everyone else was still upstairs in bed.

"Where were you this morning? Your bed was empty and no one knew where you were." Hermione spoke in a frustrated voice. 

"I was walking around the castle and then I ran into Remus." She spoke softly. "Sorry, I just needed to get my mind off of things." Hermione's face softened and she nodded lightly. 

Euphemia walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories and opened the drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a sweater with a button-up undershirt and her tie. She then grabbed a black skirt and black tights to wear underneath. She pulled the clothing onto her body quickly and pulled her white hair into a braid down her back that happened to go to her waist. She pulled on her robe and then grabbed her book bag and placed Ceti on the ground and called for the cat to follow after her. She walked downstairs and headed out the door.

Hermione was already seated at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Hermione had the Daily Prophet sitting in front of her. It was laying down on the table so the front of the paper wasn't showing. She looked up when Euphemia sat down next to her. She sat and poked around at her oatmeal, not really eating anything, her kneazle sat underneath the table on top of the girl's feet. Euphemia slipped a piece of bacon underneath the table and a marshmallow or two. Parvati and Ginny came walking into the hall and sat down across from Euphemia and Hermione at the table. Ginny kicked her and she looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong, Effie?" Parvati asked.

"It's nothing. I just had a rough night and a bad nightmare. That's it."

She insisted and poked. "Euphemia, that's a lie, if it were a rough night your hair wouldn't be black as night at this very moment-" Before she could finish her sentence, Euphemia cut her off.

"I said I'm fine, Ginny." Her hair had turned red at this point, showing she was angry as all hell. Euphemia can be the sweetest angel ever, but she can turn into the devil within a span of two seconds. She continued to poke around at her food, spacing out and trying not to focus on the situation. 

A couple of minutes later, two very sluggish boys walked into the great hall and took a seat near Hermione. Euphemia lifted her head to look and see who had approached the group of girls. Harry and Ron had been the ones to join and she huffed. She already wasn't in a great mood since Ginny had pestered her about her mood. Her hair had just settled back in a dark blue and she tried to control herself from letting her anger get the best of her. 

Euphemia stood up after grabbing her bag and walked out of the great hall without saying a single word. The sweet kneazle simply followed after her. The group watched as she left the hall, her hair turning red as she continued walking. They swore they might have seen flames burst before she turned the corner.

Hermione set down her paper and folded her hands together, glaring at Harry. "Harry James Potter, what did you do?" She questioned in a stern voice.

Harry pretended to act shocked. "I didn't do anything," he spoke confidently. All Hermione had to do was glare at him a bit longer.

He sighed and continued speaking. "Alright, I might have, sort of, confronted her last night and asked her about her father." Hermione's glare got more intense.

"And how did you approach her?" She pushed further. Harry shrunk back in fear of Hermione's wrath. "So help me, Merlin, please tell me you didn't hex her?"

"I didn't hex her, but I may have threatened to hex her." Hermione's eyes widened and then rolled up her paper and hit Harry over the top of the head. Harry tried to bat her away, but she succeeded with a swift hit on his wild hair.

"Did you even succeed in getting anything out of her then?" Harry shook his head. "You could have just asked her nicely and maybe she would have given you some answers."

"Oh, of course. 'Hi Euphemia, just wanted to ask really quick, did your father kill my parents?' I'm sure that would go over just as well as my other approach." He spoke, feeling exasperated. Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag and newspaper.

"Well, maybe you should try apologizing. She's already having a hard time being an outcast and you're not really helping the situation," Hermione spoke angrily and then stormed out of the great hall off to her first class for the day.


End file.
